Gracie Got a What!
by cocopops1995
Summary: Danny comes home to find Grace with a boyfriend. How will he react? How will the rest of Five-0 react? Will the new boyfriend survive the encounter? Let's find out


**AN: Hello all! This AN is IMPORTANT so pay attention! This story does NOT belong to me, it belongs to my best buddy, Fruitloops, I'm just putting it up on my profile for her as she doesn't have access to internet and doesn't have a profile on here. She's really good, though, so please enjoy and reviews will be highly appreciated! :)**

* * *

><p>Danny and Steve had just come back from arresting one of the biggest drug dealers on the island. It hadn't exactly gone smoothly, but then again does anything ever go smoothly for them?<p>

"Hey, you wanna go for a beer, man?" Steve offered on their drive home.

"Nah, Grace is at home waiting for me; I do have beer in the fridge if you want some though."

"Wait, you left Grace home alone? You? Over-protective Danny Williams?"

"Not like I wanted to! She wants me to start treating her like an 'adult' now that she's sixteen years old, but please explain to me how you are an adult at sixteen years old."

Steve smiled, "Guess you gotta accept she's growing up, huh? At least she hasn't asked you for a belly ring yet."

Danny gave his partner an unamused look as they pulled into his driveway. They got out and started walking towards the door when Steve noticed a motorcycle parked in the yard.

"Whose is that?" He asked, gesturing towards the black Ducati.

"Good question."

Danny's cop instincts kicked in as he drew his gun. Steve followed suit. He slowly turned the doorknob and peeked in to see a figure that was definitely not Grace standing in the living room. He gave Steve a small nod before swinging the door open.

"Five-0, get on the ground now!" he yelled at the perpetrator, pointing his gun at him. The young boy with black hair immediately dropped to the floor as Danny moved to cuff him.

"Danno!"

Danny looked up to see a startled Grace.

"Don't worry, baby, I got him. Now this good-for-nothing-piece-of-trash is going to go where he belongs: jail."

"Grace, what's going on?" The boy asked nervously and Danny froze

"Wait a minute, you know this guy?" Steve asked her, pointing to the guy

"Yes! Danno, get off him, I'll explain everything!"

"I found this guy in my house with my daughter, you really think I'm going to let him…"

"He's my boyfriend!" she quickly interrupted him. It took Danny a while to process.

"Wait I'm sorry, what? Your boyfrie- since when!?"

"Uncuff him please." She sighed deeply as Danny begrudgingly took of the cuffs.

Steve watched the boy as Danny came to stand next to him. The kid was clearly shook up. Point Danny, Steve thought. The boy wasn't a native, he had black hair, a little taller than Danny (then again, who wasn't?) green eyes and was of average build. Steve was with Danny on this, he didn't like this kid.

"So this is Tommy," Grace gestured towards the kid, "And this is my dad, Danno, and uncle Steve."

"Hey." Tommy greeted the older men a little nervously and got glared at in reply

"Uhm… I'll just go get something to drink while the rest of you… talk." Grace made her way to the kitchen.

The situation Grace was in right now? You know how Batman is known for giving death glares that make criminals go weak in the knees and beg for their lives? Well that is what Tommy was currently experiencing from Danno, and to make it even better you can times that by two because he was getting it just as bad from Uncle Steve. Seriously? They were going to make her first boyfriend want to run and hide in a cave for the rest of his life.

She came back with a couple of beers for Steve and Danno and sodas for Tommy and herself.

"Oh yeah, that's cute how Grace is doing everything for you because you can't do it yourself, that's real grown up." Danno smiled sarcastically at him

"Danno, I offered him." Grace defended Tommy.

"Okay then, if that's how you see it."

"What are your goals in life, Tommy?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrow at him.

"Uh… well I really like football…"

"Oh, you hear that Danno? He likes football. Hey, you should come play against the Five-0 team sometime."

"Really?" Tommy asked Steve hopefully

"Yeah for sure, but a little word of warning though, we don't play it like normal football."

"Yeah, we like to spice things up a little." Danny added in, knowing where his partner was going with this.

"Yeah, we play a little dirty"

"Like pay off the referee kind of dirty?" Tommy asked and the other two laughed

"The ref," Steve said to Danny, pointing at Tommy mockingly, "No, as in no gear, brass knuckles and the winners get to shoot the losers with rubber bullets."

Tommy swallowed hard, "Oh."

"So what do you say, Tommy? Up for a little football game against us old guys?" Steve waited for an answer but got none.

"Or as another option we could take him to the shooting range with us." Danny suggested to Steve, "but it's just that little problem of yours we need to watch out for."

"Oh yeah; my little problem."

"What little problem?" Tommy asked

"Just a tiny problem, really," Danny gestured the small amount with his fingers , "He tends to get a little twitchy with a gun sometimes , shot some people a few times when he twitched last time, but it really isn't that bad."

"Yeah, just try to run when you see me twitching a bit." They turned to Tommy to see what his answer would be.

Grace couldn't believe how much crap they were talking, and they were so convincing that Tommy had become visibly pale next to her.

"Football." He eventually answered. "The football game sounds great."

"Great! Then I'll get the rest of our team for tomorrow and you can get the rubber bullets and brass knuckles? You good with that, Steve?" Danny asked

"No rubber bullets and no brass knuckles!" Grace interrupted them

"Okay, fine. I don't need that to beat the crap out of him anyways." Danny smiled at his daughter and the boy next to her as he got up and opened the door, signalling Tommy's cue to leave. Grace glared at her dad.

"I'm kidding!" She raised her eyebrow at him, "Okay, fine, mostly kidding."

Tommy quickly made his way to Danny and held out his hand, "Goodnight Mr Williams."

Danny looked down at his hand and then back up at him, "You must be taking stupid pills or something if you think I'm going to shake that." He put his hand in his pocket to emphasize his point.

Awkwardly, Tommy tried to shake Steve's hand instead but simply received a glare and a shake of the head.

"Oookay then, goodnight Grace." He smiled at her before walking out. He was pretty sure that if he attempted to even give her a hug right now her dad and her uncle Steve would throw him through the brick wall. He decided to play it safe for now.

"Goodnight Tommy." Grace was about to say goodnight to him properly when Danny stopped her and held her tightly to his side.

"Yeah, night Tommy." Danny said, waving at him.

Grace sighed heavily as they heard Tommy's bike start up and then roar away, "You're not gonna make this easy, are you?"

"Hell no!" Danny and Steve answered in unison.


End file.
